


【补档】S for priest （六）

by tremors101



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, 补档 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 20:49:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tremors101/pseuds/tremors101





	【补档】S for priest （六）

此文为原文补档，原文完结章见链接 http://stumpfeaxt.lofter.com/post/1de04222_1109bcd9

────────────────────────────────────────────────────

S for priest （六）

 

本章有美味的submissive锤。大家还记得我翻译Past the precipice时嚎着要看good girl梗吗？然而等了这么久，依然没有大大写,connective tissue也翻来覆去看了好几遍。于是只好自己写了（虽然也不是good girl梗），但我不大擅长开车（认真脸），功力不足，大家忍一忍~

Shaw觉得自己的脑袋要爆炸了。根据Root的失血速度，她现在能活着就已经是个奇迹。  
而面前的人，与记忆中的Root别无二致，甚至可以称得上光彩照人，如果忽略她满是血迹和泥土的衣服，和嘴角的血迹的话。

很明显，Root的伤口已经不再流血，看样子几乎愈合了。

Shaw觉得自己像是掉进了一个深不见底的大坑，她花了两个月的时间从试图忽略它，到想要拼命爬出来，再到几乎要考虑放弃的过程已经令她十分疲惫，当然，是心理上的。而生理上，除了要人命的头疼之外，她觉得自己内部总有种想要冲撞而出的力量，她上次把铅笔扎进Lambert的手臂时就已经发现了。

Root和Shaw对视了将近一分钟。最终Root慢慢坐直了一些，眼神依然和Shaw保持接触，目光近乎贪婪的看着对方。

“我一直打算告诉你来着，“Root指了指周围的空血袋，略带夸张的叹了口气，”上次忙着替你挡子弹来着，然后一堆麻醉药和止痛药接管了我的大脑，实在没办法开口啊，sweetie。“

Shaw的表情慢慢开始松动。她发现自己举着枪的手在微微颤抖着。她忽然意识到这是因为自己无意识的想让手指离扳机距离远一点的结果。

Shaw盯着Root，面无表情的放下了枪。

Root知道自己的伤疤并不仅仅属于她自己，它们也会存在于Shaw的某处，她能在Shaw看向自己的眼神中，和每次自己受伤后对方拥抱自己的方式的细微不同中感觉的到。

这令Root时不时在酸涩中尝到甜蜜的味道，就像泡的略久的茶，搭配85%黑巧克力的感觉。她明白自己刚才在揭Shaw的伤疤，但她别无选择。  
这种谈话最好在一方没有被枪指着的时候进行。

“你要是觉得有必要，我可以把自己捆到那边的手术台上。”Root从口袋掏出一根束线带，冲Shaw晃了晃。

Shaw的上下牙咔哒一声碰到一起。她感觉自己仿佛被扇了一巴掌。

Root观察着Shaw的反应，肩膀微微放松了一些，把头靠在冰柜的一侧，嘴角含笑，仰头看着Shaw。

Shaw觉得脸有些发热。她看着Root棕色的瞳孔，感到对方有一种把医院这种冷冰冰的地方变得像晚餐派对上肚子里塞满辣酱小牛排的火鸡的能力。  
四周的环境也不再呈现尖锐的棱角，地下血袋的颜色依然鲜艳，但暗红色和周围白墙的对比在慢慢减弱。

  
她看着Root的一边嘴角挑起，带着一种熟悉的调笑望着自己。Shaw忽然有些想笑。  
这真他妈像一场疯狂的化妆舞会。  
只不过，Root真的是……？

"吸血鬼。“Root换上了一副严肃的脸孔，”最早的记载可能在圣经的创世纪。英语中vampire这个词出现于18世纪。我是在军队期间发现的，但从我有记忆起应该就是这个样子。“

Root摸向身边一个没喝完的血袋，给自己灌了一口。  
“而且我的眼睛可以吸收阳光的能量，像镭射眼一样把人熔化。”

Shaw愣住了，眨了眨眼睛。

“哈哈哈哈哈……"没等Shaw反应过来，Root已经开始咯咯笑出声来。  
“你的表情…….哈哈哈哈哈哈……..咦我的手机去哪儿了，我要把它拍下来裱上相框挂墙上。”

Shaw的脸顿时沉了下来，但她发现自己有些想念时不时想掐死眼前的女人的感觉。虽然自己一直是喜欢被套上皮项圈的那个，而且有一次Shaw让Root把它收紧提起来，令自己几乎是踮脚站起来的那次高（和谐）潮简直棒极了。不，重点不是这个，Shaw摇摇头赶走了这个念头。

Shaw看着笑出了眼泪的Root，翻了个白眼。“变成蝙蝠？”

“不会。”

“害怕十字架？”

“虽然那是几千年来伪善，奴隶制和压迫的标志，但十字架是不会把我烧着的。”

“睡在棺材里？”

“我喜欢你的黑色幽默。“Root冲Shaw抛了个媚眼，”虽说我一直想把我们的硬板床换成水床，硬板床睡着和棺材也差不太多。”

“在阳光下闪闪发亮？”

“当然不，但是时间长了会很疼，还可能着火。”

Shaw挑了挑眉，“这就是你一直涂那么多防晒霜的原因？我一直以为是你想玩Nancy和Kitty的角色扮演，才打算把自己弄成维多利亚时期英国淑女的苍白肤色呢。”

Root歪了歪头，眼神忽然变亮了，”那是我的年度愿望清单里的第二条。“

Shaw无视了Root的回答，继续问，“渴望人血？”

“不。但那会帮助我愈合伤口，动物血液的效果和人血相同。”

Shaw思考了一会儿，“那么，你上次受伤昏迷那么久，是因为没有摄入充足的血液？”

Root坐直了一些，强迫自己看向Shaw的眼睛，但没有成功，“某种程度上可以这么说。”Root的喉咙滚动了一下，“当时值班护士给对床换吊瓶时，我醒来了，从推车上偷了几袋血，然后伤口的愈合就快多了。那应该是我入院的第四天。”  
Root低着头一口气说完，过了几秒，深吸一口气，抬头看向Shaw。

Shaw的眼睛睁大了，她的嘴巴微微张开，皱着眉头，似乎在思索着什么。

然后Shaw的眉头展开了，她不顾地上的血迹，盘腿坐了下去，目光平视着Root, "你这个傻瓜。“

Root有些不知所措，她发现Shaw的眼睛微微眯起，嘴角上扬，表情说不出的柔和。“你不生气？”

“我当然生气了。现在想来，那是唯一一次没有指向我自己的怒气。换到几年前，你该高兴的跳起来了。我猜是因为我们离开军队那么久，都忘记自己曾经的工作做的多么好了。“

“你担心我在你清醒时永远说不出那些话，我理解。但你的做法蠢透了。”Shaw毫不留情的说出这些话，但嘴角还带着笑意。

Root盯着Shaw，有些说不出话来。

“我本打算在你生日那天告诉你的，我甚至打算把要说的话写下来练习一番。但显然，你以为我只有在你生命尽头才会这么做。”Shaw摇了摇头。

“我甚至不知道我真正的生日是哪天，还是海妮耶和我抓阄决定的呢。那会儿我们只有那么大。”Root比划了一下，大概是四只柯基犬叠在一起的高度。

Shaw轻声笑了起来，“你倒是从来没告诉过我这个，抓阄？你们选职业的时候也是这样？军队真应该感谢我把你这个祸害带走。”

Root撅起了嘴，“军队的PTSD太多，无聊还没什么挑战性，所以我决定做一个关于二轴人格障碍的终身研究。”

Root停顿了一下，“我想过很多种你可能的反应方式，但没想到你这么轻易就接受这个事实。你甚至看起来都不是很惊讶。“

Shaw苦涩的微笑了一下，“如果有人需要请求原谅的话，那个人一点也该是我。你不是唯一隐藏自己秘密的人。而我之前甚至没有勇气说出来。”

Root只是平静的看着Shaw，脸上的微笑没有动摇。  
Shaw眯起了眼睛，犹豫不决的说道，“你已经知道了？”

“在你失去知觉的那段时间里，我杀了两个天使，然后和他们进行了一场颇为有趣的谈话。”Root想起满地是血的教堂，皱了皱眉，她还没来得及打扫。

“你杀了两个…什么？"Shaw记得自己走出教堂时地面上到处都是血迹，但…天使? Shaw觉得自己今天接收的疯狂信息快要超出极限了。

“没错，我说的就是天使。很显然，他们一人挨了两枪后，会在一段时间后伴随着白色闪光复活。”  
Root托着下巴沉思了一会儿，“如果我能抓住一个天使，然后找个方法把他关起来，每次需要喝血的时候直接咬断他的脖子，然后他还会复活，简直就是个无限人血大礼包嘛。“

Shaw觉得自己已经无力翻白眼了，”如果你现在最关注的是这个——“

“当然不，亲爱的。我还没问你到底惹上了什么事呢。那两个天使是冲着你来的，说你拿了他们的什么东西。”

“我不知道他们说的是什么。”Shaw摆了摆头，目光有些飘忽。  
她看向Root耐心的眼神。对方把腿伸展，微微碰着自己的小腿，Root的手放松地搁在大腿上，掌心向上。

Shaw让自己坐的离Root更近了些，她的手指慢慢划过Root的掌心，她感受着对方掌心的柔软，和靠近大拇指处的老茧，然后和Root十指相扣。

Root满足地轻声叹了口气。她觉得Shaw在自己掌心犹豫着划着圈的拇指简直是种折磨。

不知不觉，Shaw和Root的距离已经近到呼吸可闻，“我不知道该怎么描述。但我可以展示给你。”

Shaw发誓自己只是单纯的想给Root展示到底是什么折磨了自己两个月。但她发现近在咫尺的Root皮肤散发出的热度仿佛正透过掌心扩散到自己全身。

Shaw眨了眨眼，逼迫自己专心一些。她看向Root，发现对方在一动不动的盯着自己，锁骨随着吸气的动作而微提。

Shaw忽然忘了自己想说什么。

Root用和Shaw交握的左手忽然用力，把Shaw的上身带的暂时失去了平衡，Shaw的一只手不得不撑着地面才令自己没有整个人歪在地面上，那只手上的束线带留下的青紫痕迹还没有消失，Shaw一时吃痛，闷哼了一声。

Shaw报复性地抓住Root的手腕，然后使力让对方惊叫了一声，不得不随着她的动作以一种十分不雅观的姿势趴在了地上。

Root在地上半抬起头来，把头发甩到一边，让自己的脖颈露了出来，她的眼睛闪闪发亮，嘴唇半张着，Shaw能看到Root的舌尖缓缓舔过上牙的动作，

Shaw觉得好像有一个炸弹在脑袋里嘀嘀作响，然后是几秒的安静。Shaw听到自己的呼吸变得粗重，她在此时看到Root棕色的眼睛，头顶的日光灯的光圈映射在她的瞳孔里，让颜色变得比记忆中浅。再往下，就是嘴角有些湿漉漉的唇。

Root在Shaw已经放松的钳制下，用手反勾着Shaw的脖子，有些费力的抬起头，用鼻尖磨蹭着Shaw的颈侧和耳朵下方，Root趁机轻咬了Shaw一口，然后用舌尖轻轻扫过那处不明显的齿痕。

“嗯…" Shaw刚发出这声低吟就后悔了，她觉得仿佛有股热流在自己的小腹处徘徊。

Root缓缓的从腹部朝下的俯卧状态变到仰卧姿势，期间手并没有闲着，一只手在勾着Shaw的脖子，另一只手滑进了Shaw的衣服，在Shaw的背部撩动。

Shaw压抑地喘着气，努力克制自己不发出声音，她几乎要成功了，如果Root没有用被自己压在身下的大腿向上用一种恰到好处的力度摩擦着自己的腹股沟的话。

Shaw觉得Root脸上的得意洋洋的笑容分外刺眼，于是她把Root勾在自己脖子上的手粗暴地掰了下来，想要让正不安分的乱动的Root乖乖的躺在地上。

但Root显然并没有这个打算。她用另一只没有被钳制的伸进Shaw衣服里的手一路从后腰，经过因为兴奋而反射性收紧的竖脊肌，到Shaw的颈侧，令Shaw不由自主的战栗了一瞬。

Root把食指放进自己的嘴里，用舌尖挑逗式的舔着，目光紧紧盯着Shaw，嘴角勾起一个无辜的笑容。

Shaw在这一瞬间既想往Root脸上狠狠来一拳，让这个可恶的笑容消失，又想看到Root高潮时嘴巴微张，嘴角下拉，看起来几乎是痛苦的表情，Shaw觉得这个表情是Root偶尔交出主导权时自己最渴望，也是最满意的部分。当然，主导权和谁在上毫无关系。即便Root在下，也会偶尔告诉Shaw让她自由发挥，但当Root命令Shaw不要让自己高潮时，Shaw无论如何也会忍住诱惑，直到自己获得准许才开始猛烈的进攻。

有时候Shaw会故意违抗Root的命令，来让自己受到惩罚。然后Root就会笑的像一只刚被挠了耳朵而舒服的咕噜噜叫唤的猫一样。Shaw咬了咬牙，Root真是个该死的控制狂。但是自己却心甘情愿的玩着这个心照不宣的游戏，她从Root第一次把她绑到床上，用皮鞭轻扫过自己的乳尖和小腹，然后重重抽在刚刚爱抚过的地方，令自己兴奋到颤抖时，就发掘出了这个渴望。

然而Shaw的回忆被烟花一样炸开在她大脑里的快感打断了。Root的手指不知什么时候来到了Shaw已经湿透了的丛林，在入口处随意的打着圈。

Shaw不得不用双手用力撑着地面，来弥补自己打着颤的双腿已然放弃的功能。

"还是那么喜欢在上，嗯？"Root故意带着点责备的口气，冲Shaw挑了挑眉。

Shaw的呼吸变得粗重，她用一声低低的呻吟默认了Root的说法。

“但是这次得到高潮的人不是我。就算你在上，我也要把你艹到说不出话来。”Root用一种随意的过分的语气说着，她的眼睛亮晶晶的。

“说出你想要的，不然你得不到它。”

Shaw的喉咙滚动着，她的声音由于Root时不时插进自己的甬道，然后迅速溜出来的手指而断断续续，“我想要，呜——”Shaw的手臂一软，几乎趴在了Root身上，但她立即用力让自己保持悬在Root上方的姿势。  
“我想要你把我艹的说不出话来。”Shaw从齿缝中挤出这句话，脖子因快感而向上扬起。

“在我让你高潮前，上半身不许碰到我，不然——”Root舔了舔嘴唇，"你记得惩罚措施吗，Sameen？"

Shaw顺从的回答，"记得。"

Root满意的笑了笑，然后两个手指滑进了Shaw的甬道。  
Shaw安静的倒抽了口气，眼睛半眯着，手臂上的肌肉由于突然袭来的快感而绷紧。

Root的动作缓慢的几乎像折磨，手指抽出一点，然后重重的顶入，每次只是轻轻的擦过那处敏感点，令Shaw呻吟的声音越来越沙哑。

“这两个月里，你碰过自己吗？”

Shaw说不出话来，只是点了点头，几滴汗珠顺着喉咙滚下来，Root抬头把那几滴水珠舔干净，手指由于这个动作而比之前用力，Root的掌心向上，故意勾了勾手指，按在了Shaw的敏感点上，令Shaw猛地扬起了脖子，几缕发丝扫过了Root的脸。

Root慢慢抽出手指，改用膝盖在Shaw的两腿交界处顶按着。Shaw不满的哼了一声。

“头发也算上半身哦，Sameen。”

Shaw在心里翻了个白眼，干脆整个人趴在Root身上，耍赖般的用手抱住Root的脖子，胡乱咬着，喉咙里发出细碎的声音。

Root享受了一会儿Shaw像小兽一般的啃咬，然后眯着眼，笑容得意又带着些期待，“你知道惩罚措施的，Sameen。”

Shaw叹了口气，从Root身上爬起来，走到手术台旁。Root随即也站起身来。

Shaw开始一件件脱衣服，牧师特制的黑衬衫被丢在地上，裤子上的皮带落地时发出咣的一声响声。

Shaw脱到只剩内衣，然后躺到手术台上。Root看着Shaw的乳头在冷空气中慢慢挺立，然后舔了舔嘴唇，开始俯身吮吸Shaw的乳尖。

Shaw的呼吸随着Root的动作越来越急促，但她忍着不发出一点声音。

Root一路向下亲吻着，Shaw的身体难耐的扭动着，在Root的吻到达两腿间时身体微微向上弓起。

“看在你表现不错的份上，暂时取消惩罚措施。”Root从Shaw腿间抬起头，满意地看到Shaw的表情忽然放松，长长的呼气声伴随着渴望的呻吟。

Root用舌尖轻柔地拨弄着Shaw的褶皱，灵活的转着圈按压。Shaw大声的呻吟着，她并不在乎现在自己听起来是多么渴求，而Root给她的奖赏也足够好。

Shaw在Root的手指进入不到五秒后，腹部便猛地收紧，身体向上弓起，喉咙由于过于强烈的感觉反而发不出声音来。

Root惊讶的挑了挑眉，笑容在脸上慢慢展开。“看来某人很想念我嘛。”

Shaw仍在余波中微微颤抖着，她觉得自己已经没有力气冲Root翻白眼了。

Root改成半跪在手术台一边的姿势，胳膊随意的搭在Shaw的腹部，然后把头搁在Shaw有些汗湿的脸颊旁。她静静地看着Shaw随着呼吸起伏的胸膛和嘴角弯曲的弧度。

Shaw把头转过来，和Root的眼神接触了几秒。随后变成侧卧的姿势，让身体面对Root。Shaw伸出手，把Root的几缕碎发撩到耳后。

不知过了多久，Shaw的呼吸渐渐变得平稳，她从侧卧变成坐姿，双腿随意的垂在手术台边上。Root也站了起来，膝盖由于硬邦邦的地面而略略酸疼。

“滴滴滴——滴滴——”

Root从口袋中掏出一块小巧的方形银色金属，上面的显示屏正在闪烁。

Root盯着上面的文字，忽然想起Finch之前提到的档案中的女孩画像，浑身的肌肉顿时绷紧了，她紧紧的攥住了口袋深处那张叠了许多次，纸质已经变软的地图。

——————————  
Martine身为镇长，还是相当负责任的。在这个职位上总是要做出某些妥协，至少，她愿意为了小镇的经济发展做出让步。比如，当Greer和Thornhill公司某些业务的谈判出了差错时。

Martine盯着一地的尸体，并没有感到不适。她生动地记起Greer最终说服她时快要溢出满脸褶子的傲慢。Greer的工厂Samaritan和Thornhill公司马上就要在沼气利用方面达成合作，如果Thornhill员工代表的尸体被警方发现，显然这个会带来显著就业率增长的合作就会泡汤。

Martine并没有细问到底是出了哪种差错，她也不是很关心那个问题。毕竟人要活在当下，不是吗？结果已经造成，她再追究也不能让这些人重新活蹦乱跳起来，而且那对她的职业生涯也没有任何好处，尤其当Greer的帮助使她少奋斗了十几年，且是小镇慈善事业的资金来源时。

这就有些棘手了。她一直试图让工作和生活互不影响，或者说，让占用自己大量时间的工作尽量不要影响自己的长期约会对象，Cole。他总是会在自己加班太晚时过来，通常手里还提着夜宵。Martine看在夜宵的份上没忍心每次拒绝他，这令他之后的志愿外卖小哥的工作做得愈发勤快。

这通常并不会对她造成太大的困扰。但如果Cole在她处理尸体时拎着三明治和沙士汽水闯进来，嗯……

Martine看着被捆在自己公寓椅子上的Cole，他一边挣扎，一边试图活动自己的嘴部四周，想要把上面贴的胶带弄松一些，他的脸部肌肉的活动滑稽极了，仿佛在做苹果肌仰卧飞鸟。

Martine叹了口气，打算扔个硬币决定要不要把Cole和那一堆Thornhill员工一块放到水槽里溶解了。

她从外卖包装盒里找到了五美分硬币，然后捏在大拇指和食指间高高抛起，金属和指甲的短暂摩擦产生了一声悦耳的弹响。

——————————————  
Root看向Shaw疑问的眼神，她不知道现在自己是什么表情，但坐在手术台边的Shaw忽然用双臂环住自己的腰，把脸颊贴到自己的腹部的动作似乎说明了一些问题。

“是Hanna的消息，对吗？”

Root点点头，感受着Shaw皮肤隔着衣服透过来的温度。

“我和你一起去。你不能总是一个人担起所有。”

“这次只是简单的获取信息。不会有危险的，我保证。”Root感到Shaw的手臂收紧了一些，于是补充了一句，“记得上次你打算替我承担这些的时候，是什么结果吗？”

Shaw僵了一下，两个月前那个晚上的回忆像幻灯片一样在她脑海里迅速回放了一遍。Shaw抬起头，深深的看了Root一眼，“你知道那不是理由。如果这两个月我明白了什么事，那就是当你试图一个人应对一切，来保护另一个人时，情况永远不会像设想的那样简单。”

Shaw站起来，和Root对视着，“不论怎样，这次我会一直在这儿。我希望你明白这一点。”

Root短暂的微笑了一下，“我会随时向你更新我的进展的。维柯丁和麻醉药的相互作用会让头晕和无力现象持续一段时间，”Root晃了晃从Shaw口袋里找到的小药瓶，“所以现在好好休息。”

TBC


End file.
